Is this real?
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Ginny and Harry are together? will Ron find out? Will he and Hermione become one?


"Ginny," I looked up. Only to see Harry, "Hey, you can sit down." I said, "Thanks" Harry said as he sat next to me. "Harry...I'm sorry," I said breaking the silence, "About what?" he asked "About, kissing you like that... I'm sorry." I said looking away from him and to the fire. "Ginny... I didn't mind, really I didn't." he said looking at me, "Y-you didn't?" I asked confused, "If I did then why would I do this?" He said just before he kissed me. The kiss, it was sweet, but there was passion in it to, but the kiss turned into not just kissing, but really a make out session.

We both pulled back gasping for air, then started to kiss again, "Harry..." I started to talk but he just kissed me harder and sweeter, until we heard _them! _Quickly we broke away so that we could make out the voices that were coming down the stairs. "Ron, really I don't know where Ginny is, she said she couldn't sleep so she left." Hermione said "Ok, I believe you but what about Harry he's go-"Ron stopped talking when he saw Harry and I talking to each other, "Look there's Gin-"Hermione looked at me with a smile on her face, _Crap!_ She walked over to me "You know, you should have fixed yourself, you two before we came down!" she said smiling while Ron being clueless as always. "How? Did you find out, Hermione?" I asked looking at her puzzled, "Well, for one you both look a mess," I smiled, "and two I see how you look at each other; it's the same way Ron looks at me." I smiled even bigger at that thought.

It was time for lunch in the commons, but I was running late, like always. When I opened the door, I saw Harry look in my direction, I knew what he wanted to kiss me like last night, so I walked over to our table, I noticed Cho was watching Harry, but not me_ 'This will be fun!' _I thought to myself I looked at Hermione, she knew exactly what I was going to do, she just smiled. "Yea, so I can't wait till the next Quidditch Match," I heard Ron say but I cut him off, "Hey, Harry, Ron!" I said smiling at them, Ron was clueless, but Harry, he knew what I was going to do and by the look on his face I'm guessing he wanted to do same.

So I kissed him right on the lips, and he responded, "Bloody hell! Ginny what are you doing?" Ron asked pissed "What does it look like I'm doing, Ron?" I asked pulling away from Harry and going to sit next to Hermione, "Nice, little sister, you just pulled a fast one on Ron!' Fred said who was sitting next to George. "I do my best "I said looking at Ron. "No, really bloody hell, what's going between the _two of you!_" Ron asked. "Ron, please stop bickering about the two of them because they know about us!" Hermione said with a smile on her face. "So" Ron said, looking away from me and Harry to Hermione, I blocked him out and focused on Harry, he was looking at me, just like I was looking at him. Fred and George left, so then everyone switched around, and I ended sitting next to Harry. Lunch got boring after a while of listening to Ron and Hermione fight so I played my head on Harry's shoulder, with a sigh. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked noticing my sigh, "Yea... I'm fine, I guess..." I didn't continue because Hermione cut me off "Ginny I think you should go lie down for a while, Harry will you take her?" Hermione asked man she knew too well, about my sighs.

We got back to the commons; we still had an extra 30 minutes, until lunch would be over so I had to ask... "Harry? What do want to do,?" I asked looking into his Emerald Green eyes. He smiled, took my hand and pulled me to him, putting one hand around my waist and the other at my neck. "This is what I want to do." He said before kissing me once more, but this time it was all passion, this time it made my knee's week, He kissed me, "Harry!" I said in a low moan, which I knew he liked because he kissed me harder, turning it into a make out session. Once we stopped we were gasping for air, but only to turn away and get into our rooms, before Hermione and Ron and everyone else who's in Gryffindor came in, Hermione found me in my bed (I was pretending to be asleep) "She's asleep, well I guess we'll have to wait till she wakes up!" Hermione said to the other's.


End file.
